Coleção De Micos
by 77777777777777777
Summary: hhhhh


Gente.. Essa fic será uma coleção dos micos que eu e minha amiguinha Manami pagamos...

1° mico: O que um dia no Shopping não faz...

By: Vicky.

Personagens:

Eu- Sakura.

Letícia- Ino.

Gabriel- Naruto.

Mirelle- Tenten.

--/--

- Gente... Que tal se a gente matasse aula hoje?- comenta um loiro de olhos azuis, animado.

- Boa idéia! Vai ser divertido!- fala a morena, contagiada pelo ânimo do loiro.

- Ah... Num sei não... Isso me cheira à problema...- diz a rosada, desconfiada.

- Ah.. Vai ser divertido!Vamos!- fala a loira, tentando covencer a rosada.

- Ah tudo bem, vai...- Sakuira então se rende.- Mas onde nós vamos matar aula?

- No Shopping!- grita Naruto, pulando animado.

- Pode ser!- fala Tenten, dando os ombros.

- Então vai ser no Shopping!- grita Ino.

- Vamos logo então.- fala a rosada, com medo de acabar desistindo.

- Vamo lá!! \o/- grita o Uzumaki.- Vamos pegar ônibus!!

- É isso ai, Narutoo!!- gritam a Mitsashi e a Yamanaka juntas.

- Aff...- reclama a rosada, revirando os olhos.

20 minutos depois, no Shopping...

- E então..? O que a gente vai fazer?- pergunta a loira, observando tudo.

- Vamos no McDonald! Eu tô com fome!- reclama o Uzumaki.

- Então vamos pro Mc.. ¬¬'- diz a morena, suspirando.

Cinco minutos depois...

- Ino, onde você vai?- pergunta a rosada, ao ver a amiga se levantar segurando o lanche em uma das mãos.

- ...- apenas continua indo em direção ao balcão do McDonalds. Os três se entreolham e então se levantam e seguem a loira.

- MAS ISSO É O CÚMULO!!- grita a loira.- O QUE É ISSO!? A CEBOLA TÁ MAL PASSADA!!- gritava ela, parcendo inconformada.

- Mas.. O que?- perguntava a balconista, assustada.

- TÁ MAL PASSADA, OLHA ISSO, MOÇA!! EU QUERO FALAR COM O GERENTE!! CHAMA O GERENTEE!!- gritava a Yamanaka. Naquele momento, toda a praça de

alimentação já estava assistindo o barraco.

- M-mas...- tentava falar a moça, mas de tão assustada, não saia nada.

- EU QUERO O GERENTE!! O G-E-R-E-N-T-E!!- gritava a loira, como uma louca, enquanto os amigos ficavam num misto de susto, medo, vontade de rir e

envergonhados.

- ISSO É O CÚMULO!! A CEBOLA TA MAL PASSADA, NÃO SE PODE DEIXAR UMA CEBOLA MAL PASSADA!!

- É ISSO AÍ INOO!! NÃO SE PODE DEIXAR UMA CEBOLA MAL PASSADA! CHAMA O GERENTE!!- gritava o Uzumaki, botando lenha na fogueira.

- MAS O QUE É QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!? ò.Ó- grita um homem gordo, careca, com a plaquinha de gerente.

- Olha isso, seu gerente! OLHA ISSO!! A cebola tá mal passada!! Como podem fazer isso?- falava a loira, desesperada.

- É só por isso todo esse escândalo!? Vocês- aponta para Ino, Naruto, Sakura e Tenten.- FORA!! Saiam já daqui!!- Chutando os quatro de dentro do McDonalds.

- Eu axo melhor nós voltarmos para a escola!- falou a rosada, com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

- Eu concordo.- fala a morena, limpando as lágrimas que cairam no momento de crise de riso.

- É! E eu não como mais cebola naquele lugar! Onde já se viu!? Deixar uma cebola mal passada!? Hunf!- falava a loira indignada.

10 minutos depois, no ônibus...

- Como eles podem nos expulsar de lá? Isso é o cúmulo!- falava Ino, ainda brava pelo ocorrido.

- Mas você armou um barraco lá, o que você queria!?- pergunta a rosada, exasperada.

- Queria que eles entendessem que não se pode deixar uma cebola mal passada!- bufa a loira.

- Mas eu axo que a cebola nem tava tão mal passada assim.- comenta Tenten, olhando a paizagem distraidamente.

- Claro que estava! Vocês não viram! Tava até preta!!- indigna-se a loira, olhando os amigos como se eles tivessem matado a mãe dela e feito sopa com os

pedaços.

- Ino, se a cebola estava preta, ela estava é torrada, e não mal passada ¬¬'- fala a rosada.

- Isso não vem ao caso. u.u- diz a loira.

- Mas pra que você fez tudo aquilo?- pergunta o loiro.

- Oras, vocês não entendem? Aquilo era um absurdo!- grita a loira de olhos azuis, irritada.

- Uma cebola õ.ô- Pergunta a morena de coques.

- É! E ainda mais mal passada!- grita ela, sentando se no banco do ônibus e bufando.

- A cebola não estava mal passada ¬¬'- diz a garota de olhos cor de esmeralda.- Mas eu quero só ver se um dia vão deixar a gente entrar de novo naquele

McDonalds...

- Se eles não deixarem a gente entrar lá, eu ligo pro DDDDPEO.- fala a loira, sorrindo.

- E o que é isso? õ.ô- pergunto Naruto.

- Departamento Defensor Dos Pobres E Oprimidos.- responde a Yamanaka.

- Mas na sua sigla tem um 'D' a mais..- comenta a Mitsashi.

- É pra deixar a sigla mais cumprida e legal! ;D- conta a loira, sorrindo.

- ¬¬'- todos.

- Ino, você é doida!- diz a rosada.

- Eu nunca mais vou ao Shopping com você!- diz Tenten, pensando que poderia ser presa.

- Gente...- chama Naruto.

- Se você fizer isso, eu ligo pro DDDMISA.- diz ela, como se fosse dizer que um mais um é dois.

- E o que é isso? õ.ô- pergunta a rosada.

- Departamento Defensor De Meninas Indefesas Sem Amigos.- fala a Yamanaka.

- E por acaso você é indefesa? ¬¬'- pergunta a morena, indignada.

- Claro que sim! Olha só minha carinha!- fazendo carinha de gatinho do Sherek.

- Isso tá mais pra cara de cachorro sarnento pedindo comida...- fala a Mitsashi.

- O QUE!? Repita se for macho!- grita a loira de olhos azuis.

- ...

- Eu sabia! Você não tem coragem!- fala Ino, com um ar triunfante.

- Eu sou menina, e não macho...

- Tanto faz...

- O gente...- fala o Uzumaki novamente.

- Para Naruto, a discução tá divertida.- fala a rosada, observando as duas trocarem xingamentos.- Uau! Esse aí eu num conhecia! Deixa eu anotá.- pega um caderninho e uma caneta.

- De onde você tirou isso? ô.õ- pergunta o loiro, confuso.

- Daqui, ó.- aponta pra bolsa.

- Ah tá! E... O que eu ia dizer mesmo? Ah é. Nosso ponto de parada passou já faz 25 minutos.- comenta o loiro, na maior naturalidade.

- O QUE!? E VOCÊ SÓ AVISA AGORA!?- gritam as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu avisei antes, mas alguém me escuta? Nããããooo... Ele é só o idiota loiro do naruto, o que ele diz é tudo besteira! Ninguém me escuta!- fala o loiro,

inconformado.

- Mas... O que nós fazemos agora?- pergunta Ino.

- Pegamos outro ônibus e voltamos?- fala a Tenten, mais perguntando do que afirmando.

- Mas você sabe qual ônibus que se pega pra voltar?- pergunta Naruto.

- Deixa eu pensá... An...- coloca a mão no queixo e olha pra cima.- Não ¬¬'.

- Eu também num sei voltá!- fala Ino.

- Porque não vamos a pé? É tão mais fácil!- diz a rosada, sarcástica.

- Boa idéia, Sáah-chan!- grita o loiro, feliz.

- Alguém aqui sabe o que é sarcasmo?- pergunta Sakura.

- Não.- responde o loiro.

- E o que é?- pergunta tenten.

- Pra que eu fui abrir minha boca? u.ú'- perguntava-se a rosada.- Olha, vamo decê, pedi informação e voltá.

- O-kee.- respondem os outros três.

3 horas depois...

- Aleluia!! \o/ Escola, nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver!- grita o Uzumaki.- Pensando bem... Eu jamais fiquei feliz em te ver. ¬¬'

- Naruto, não se esqueça: Você não pensa.- fala a rosada, passando por ele e entrando na escola.

- Okay.- responde ele, sem se tocar.

- Nossa! Foi uma longa caminhada!- comenta Ino, arfando.

- É mesmo! Nunca mais faço isso.- completa Tenten.

- Verdade.. Bora fazê isso de novo amanhã?- fala a Haruno.

- Tô dentro!- gritam os outros três.

Owari.

--/--

Gente, isso aconteceu de verdade, comigo. Acreditem, vcs não iriam gostar de estar na minha pele ¬¬' Foi um dos piores micos da minha vida! Mas eu confesso

que se pudesse, faria tudo de novo.. XD


End file.
